


You're Cute Even When You're Snotty, You Know

by bubbleguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleguchi/pseuds/bubbleguchi
Summary: Atsumu gets a cold. Shouyou tries to navigate his long-held crush while taking care of his teammate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	You're Cute Even When You're Snotty, You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [espercially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/espercially/gifts).



> this is my first time EVER writing atsuhina, pls be nice to meeeeee
> 
> anyway, happy birthday, cody, you little shit xoxo

“Woah, are we really gonna start practice without Atsumu?” Shouyou looks between his teammates, confused as to why everyone but him seems raring to go.

“Oh, Shouyou, didn’t you hear?” Bokuto says. “Tsum-Tsum isn’t feeling too good so he’s not coming in this week.”

No, as it turns out, Shouyou didn’t hear, a fact that somehow brings his whole mood down. This, paired with a lack of Astumu, has Shouyou feeling physically deflated. He’s been trying to deny his feelings for a while now, but the evidence has become too much to ignore: Shouyou has a crush on Astumu.

And it’s not just a little crush either. It had  _ started  _ as a little crush, when Atsumu had been the cool, older rival who had looked  _ so hot _ on the other side of the net. And when he had promised to one day set to Shouyou? Well, the butterflies in his stomach had, for want of a better phrase,  _ lost their shit _ .

He’d kind of forgotten about it until they’d next played each other, Shouyou a second year and Atsumu a third. He’d been impossibly more handsome and just as much of a smug bastard and Shouyou had been annoyingly attracted to him yet again. Inarizaki had won this time, and Atsumu had smirked at him as they lined up.

“Don’t worry, Shouyou-kun,” he’d said, voice smooth as satin and sending a tiny spark through Shouyou’s body. “You won’t be doin’ any losin’ when I’m the one settin’ to ya.”

There are few things that stun Shouyou to silence, but that had been one of them.

But that had been the end of it for a long while, Atsumu graduating and Shouyou later leaving for Brazil. Shouyou had even mostly forgotten about Atsumu by the time he was ready to come back to Japan. That was until he’d seen Atsumu’s picture on the MSBY roster. And Shouyou’s not saying that he joined MSBY just to be able to spike Atsumu’s sets but...he’s not  _ not  _ saying that.

That had been months ago though, and Shouyou has now been part of the team for a good few weeks, their win against the Adlers still fresh in everyone’s minds. Shouyou now feels well settled into the team, the plays often carrying out seamlessly. And Atsumu’s sets – well, he hadn’t been lying; Shouyou has yet to lose a match with them on side.

Playing alongside Atsumu had only served to intensify Shouyou’s feelings, to the point where he can’t keep lying to himself and has basically just accepted his crush. And while Atsumu is a terrible flirt with  _ everyone, _ Shouyou had really thought that there was... _ something _ between the two of them. So the fact that he seems to be the  _ only one _ who didn’t know that Atsumu was sick  _ kind of _ gets to him.

“Did he say what’s wrong?” Shouyou asks, pushing aside his petty annoyance for the sake of concern.

“Just a cold,” Meian replies, “but I told him to stay home to protect the rest of the team.” He looks pointedly at Shouyou. “Can we get started now?”

Shouyou just nods, only a little embarrassed, and practice begins.

-x-

As Shouyou changes in the locker room after practice, he can’t help but feel like the session had been kind of a disappointment. Atsumu’s absence had given him an excuse to practice his own sets and receives, but without the satisfaction of that perfect sense of synergy between setter and spiker, practice had felt kind of lackluster. All in all, Shouyou’s mood isn’t the best. And he doesn’t mean to sound like a clingy crush, but the only thing that he knows will for sure lift it would be to see Atsumu.

He knows he probably shouldn’t; Meian would kill Shouyou if he got sick too, and Atsumu may not even  _ want  _ anyone there. But as always, Shouyou’s impulses win out, and 40 minutes later he finds himself standing outside Atsumu’s building, finger poised atop the buzzer.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Shouyou never thinks this stuff through and he really wishes he had. What is Atsumu going to think?  _ Oh God, _ he’s going to be  _ so _ weirded out that Shouyou just turned up at his home, isn’t he? And things are going to be  _ so  _ awkward when Atsumu returns to practice. Shouyou can tell when he’s about to spiral, and that is definitely what’s happening right now, so before he has a chance to fall any deeper, he presses the buzzer.

Atsumu’s voice comes from the speaker a few seconds later, fuzzy from the quality but also kind of groggy. “Hello?”

No turning back now. “Um, hey, Atsumu-san, it’s Shouyou,” he responds, voice a little stilted. “Meian-san said you were sick and I wanted to come make sure you were okay.”

“Oh!” Atsumu sounds surprised even through the speaker. “Uh, come on up, I guess.”

A buzz sounds, and the door to the apartment building unlocks. Shouyou goes inside and takes the stairs up, remembering that Atsumu’s apartment is only on the third floor. He’s been here once before, when he’d first gotten back to Japan and Atsumu had offered to accompany him to his first MSBY practice. It didn’t matter that Shouyou lived on the other side of town – he’d said yes.

He barely manages to knock on Atsumu’s door before it’s swinging open, revealing a sweatpant-wearing, blanket-draped, slightly-bedraggled Atsumu. His hair is mussed, standing on all ends, and his eyes are hooded in a way that looks drowsy rather than sultry. Shouyou thinks he looks _ adorable. _

“Hey, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu greets him, stepping aside to allow him into the apartment. “Ya didn’t have to come all this way, ya know.” Shouyou can tell by his voice that Atsumu’s sinuses are all stuffy.

“It’s okay, I wanted to,” Shouyou admits, ducking his head while he slips off his shoes and conveniently hiding his blush.

There’s a silent moment, where Atsumu just watches Shouyou, his own cheeks flushed, which Shouyou assumes is from his cold. When Shouyou stands up and looks back at him, Atsumu blinks a couple times, seemingly pulling himself from a daze, and attempts a smile.

“Did ya want a drink or anythin’?”

“Oh! You go sit down,” Shouyou insists. “I’ll make some tea.” He ushers Atsumu towards the couch, which is strewn with tissues that suggest that he’s been sitting there for most of the day. “Have you eaten yet?” he asks once Atsumu is seated.

“Um, not really,” Atsumu admits sheepishly, and Shouyou levels him with a frown.

“Atsumu-san, it’s evening already!” he scolds.

“Guess I just haven’t been all that hungry,” Atsumu shrugs, but he has the good sense to at least look apologetic.

Shouyou sighs. “Well, you sit tight. I’m gonna make you some dinner.”

-x-

Atsumu doesn’t have all that much in his cupboards, but Shouyou manages to rustle up a simple meal of egg over rice. He hands a bowl to Atsumu, which he takes gratefully, and sits beside him with his own.

“You really didn’t hafta do this, Shouyou-kun,” he says, but he’s already shoveling rice into his mouth, clearly feeling the hunger now that food is in front of him.

“I already told you, Atsumu-san, I wanted to.”

Atsumu’s chopsticks still long enough for him to turn and give Shouyou a small smile, so genuine that Shouyou’s heart skips just a little.

“Well, I’m glad ya did,” he grins, and Shouyou beams back before taking a bite of his own food.

They eat mostly in silence, only the sound of chewing and Atsumu’s quiet sniffles to be heard in the room. Atsumu finishes first, sighing contentedly and lying on his side to prop his head on the armrest of the sofa. He tucks his knees up to his stomach, his feet barely brushing Shouyou’s leg, and Shouyou hears him start to softly snore as he finishes his own food.

Shouyou smiles to himself, taking a second to watch the rising and falling of the bundle of blankets before busying himself with clearing away their bowls. While he’s at it, he cleans the dishes that litter Atsumu’s kitchen, boiling the kettle to prepare more tea.

He’s sipping on his third cup of tea at the end of the sofa when Atsumu wakes up again, shooting up and rapidly blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“Shouyou-kun?” he slurs, rubbing his eye with his fist.

“Hi, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou smiles. “The kettle just boiled, do you want some tea?”

Atsumu hums in confusion. “Yer still here,” he says, brow furrowed.

Shouyou’s face falls. “Oh, did you want me to leave? I’m sorry, I just thought I should clean a little and then I guessed you’d be waking up again soon. I can go now if–”

“Woah, Shouyou-kun, slow down,” Atsumu interrupts, shuffling to sit closer to him. “I’m happy ya stayed, I was just surprised.” He draws the blanket closer around his shoulders, looking down. “I really appreciate it, ya know. I don’t think anyone’s taken this good care o’ me since my gran.” He looks at Shouyou now, eyes gentle. “And I’m really glad it’s you, Shouyou-kun.”

Shouyou’s eyes widen as he stares into Atsumu’s, his heart pounding in his chest. If Atsumu wasn’t sick, Shouyou thinks he might have kissed him right about now. But then Atsumu sniffles, reaching around the sofa for a stray tissue. Upon finding one, he sneezes wetly into it, and the moment passes.

“Me too, Atsumu-san,” he says with a smile. “Now let me get you that tea.”

-x-

Atsumu is sick for the rest of the week, but practice doesn’t feel so empty when Shouyou knows he can go to Atsumu’s apartment afterwards to make him dinner and tea and watch bad soap operas. And Shouyou’s sets have improved exponentially while Atsumu’s been away, so Shouyou would say that the week’s been mostly a success. Atsumu was even looking a lot better when Shouyou went there yesterday, so he expects that Atsumu will be most of the way back to his normal self tonight.

Shouyou doesn’t even have to speak before Atsumu is buzzing him in, the routine so familiar after a week that the door to the apartment is already open by the time Shouyou gets there.

The domesticity of it makes Shouyou ache – because things just feel so right with Atsumu, so natural that he almost doesn’t  _ want  _ Atsumu to get better. And he  _ hates  _ himself for thinking that, because what a shitty person is he to wish illness upon someone he’s supposed to be friends with? But he can’t help but selfishly want to cling to this, these moments with Atsumu that make him  _ hope. _

“Hey, Shouyou-kun, shut the door behind ya, would ya?” Atsumu’s voice comes from somewhere in the apartment.

Shouyou does as asked and then toes his shoes off, padding through the apartment in search of Atsumu. He follows the sound of clattering to the kitchen, where Atsumu is digging through cupboards, an apron tied around his front.

“Atsumu-san?” Shouyou asks uncertainly. He’s pleased to see Atsumu up and about though, even if there’s a tinge of sadness that this whole routine will soon end.

“Ah!” he exclaims, startled, and spins around to face Shouyou. “Don’t come in yet! I’m cookin’ up a surprise. You go sit, I’ll bring ya a drink in a sec.”

Shouyou is taken aback, but he does as he’s told, moving to take a seat on the couch. It’s now devoid of tissues, which Shouyou notes with both joy and despair. As promised, Atsumu appears a minute or so later with a beer in each hand, offering one to Shouyou. Shouyou hesitates to take it, leveling Atsumu with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah, come on, Shouyou-kun, it’s the weekend!”

Shouyou can’t help but smile, taking the beer as Atsumu sits beside him. “You look a lot better,” he comments as Atsumu takes a swig.

“Yeah, I feel it! And I wanted to thank ya,” he says, turning to face Shouyou. “Properly. For all ya did for me this week. I’m...” He pauses, cheeks tinting a little pink. Is the alcohol really hitting him already? How many has he  _ had? _ “I’m just really happy, Shouyou-kun. Can’t believe you’d do that fer me.”

“Of course I would,” Shouyou blurts before he has a chance to think. “Well, I  _ did. _ But I would again, Atsumu-san.”

They stare at each other for a second, Atsumu leaning in almost imperceptibly. “Shouyou, I–”

He’s cut off by a beep from the kitchen, and they both jump apart, Atsumu sloshing beer over his apron.

“Ah, shit,” he hisses. “You wait right there, Shouyou-kun.” Then he hops up, bounding over to the kitchen.

Shouyou lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. What was that? Because it had kind of felt like they were going to kiss, and Shouyou isn’t sure how to handle that, but he also wants nothing more than exactly that. He takes a long draft of his beer, thinking he could use a little liquid courage right about now.

When Atsumu reappears, he’s carrying way too many plates. “Hey, Shouyou-kun? Couldja grab a coupl’a these and put ‘em on the table? I’ll be out in a sec.”

Doing just as requested, Shouyou takes as many plates as he can carry and sets them out on Atsumu’s small dining table. Then he settles in one of the chairs, sipping at his beer while he waits for Atsumu to reemerge.

He does after a minute, carrying yet more plates, his beer balanced precariously amongst them. Shouyou helps him lay them out on the table, some of them hanging dangerously off the edge with how full it is. Finally, Atsumu takes off his apron, draping it over the back of the chair before sitting down to face Shouyou.

“You know,” Shouyou says, “I don’t think we’re gonna be able to eat all of this.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Atsumu waves off casually. “We can just eat the leftovers tomorrow.”

Shouyou does a double take. “T-tomorrow?”

“Well, yeah,” Atsumu replies, face creasing in concern. “Ya are gonna come back tomorrow, right?”

“Do you...want me to?”

Atsumu’s face colours once more, and he dips his head, running a hand through his hair. “If I’m bein’ honest, Shouyou-kun, I’d like ya to come back every day.”

“Oh,” Shouyou breathes, entirely unsure of what else he could say.

“Ya see, the thing is, I like ya. A lot. Have done fer a while, actually. And I was hopin’, with how ya’ve been so good to me all week, that maybe ya might like me, too?” He looks up at Shouyou now, face more open and vulnerable than Shouyou has ever seen it. “So whaddya say, Shouyou? Do ya?”

Absolutely breathless, Shouyou can only nod, head moving so vigorously that he almost misses the smile that breaks out on Atsumu’s face, like the sun cutting through the clouds.

“Well shit,” Atsumu laughs, “I ain’t even hungry anymore.”

Shouyou laughs, feeling the same. Years of crushing and pining and longing, all coming to a head tonight – he couldn’t care less about food right now, just wanting to live in this moment for as long as he can.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen ya so speechless,” Atsumu grins.

“Yeah,” Shouyou grins, “don’t get too used to it.”

Atsumu grins back. “Forget the food. There’s been somethin’ I’ve been wantin’ to do fer far too long.”

Then he stands, and Shouyou just watches him, jaw slack, as he moves around the table to kneel beside where Shouyou is sitting. Shouyou turns his body to face Atsumu, barely taller than him even in their current positions. Gently, Atsumu cups Shouyou’s cheek, guiding his face down so their lips can meet.

However Shouyou had imagined his first kiss with Atsumu would be, it was never this  _ soft.  _ Atsumu’s lips are fleeting, barely a pressure on Shouyou’s before he’s pulling away just enough to look into Shouyou’s eyes.

“Was that okay, Shouyou?”

He barely gets the words out before Shouyou is throwing his arms around Atsumu’s neck and pulling him in for a  _ real  _ kiss. Shouyou takes the lead, Atsumu letting out a startled  _ ‘hmph!’  _ before melting into it. His hands sink to curl around the back of Shouyou’s neck, Shouyou running his hands through Atsumu’s hair.  _ This  _ is  _ absolutely _ how Shouyou imagined it.

They part with a gasp, chests heaving with the effort to regain their breath, and Atsumu’s eyes seem to sparkle as he stares into Shouyou’s.

“How dya feel about eatin’ this for breakfast?” he asks with a crooked grin.

“You read my mind,” Shouyou grins back.


End file.
